Common media communication systems such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems, cable TV systems, satellite TV systems, or Internet content distribution systems (e.g., iTunes™) can deliver audio content, video content, or combinations thereof to computing devices such as a set-top box, a digital video recorder, media players (e.g., iPod™), media-capable phones (e.g., iPhone™), and so on. Complex media communication systems such as these can periodically experience interruptions in delivering content to these consumption devices for a variety of reasons.